Remembering
by ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: Its a story about Darien and Serena getting to know one another and going on a date. There is no sailor scouts just a nice baisc romance story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Sailor Moon

or any of the characters at all.

Authors Note: This story takes place in the first

season but the girls are not sailor scouts and Darien

isn't Tuxedo Mask.

Now this fic I wrote many years ago and I decided to put it up on fanfiction. I just skimmed it over and re-fix some of the issues but eventually when I have more time I will really fix it up. Let me know what you think of it. It's a Darien and Serena.

It was a Monday morning the sun was out and they birds were singing. The sun was shining in Darien's room. Darien woke to hear his radio go off. He robbed his eyes and got into the shower to get ready for work. When he was out of the shower he got dress and left his apartment to get to work on time. Darien smile at the thought of seeing Serena after work at the arcade. Serena was a girl that does anything to cheer a friend up. She is always full of energy, happy and a bit klutz at times but Darien was in love with the girl. S But Serena didn't like one person and it was him he knew that. Darien teased Serena everyday and she walk away mad at him.' Why do I always tease her why can't I just talk to her like a normal person. He thought to himself. Darien drove off to work for the next eight hours and than would go to the arcade to see his best friend Andrew who works there and hope to see Serena there also.

It was a nice summer day and Serena was sleeping in until her brother ran into her room and told to get her lazy butt out of bed. Serena ran after her brother yelling at the same time.

"Sammy you are so dead! Wait until I get my hands on you. You little weasel!" After running threw the house for ten minutes Serena gave up. She went up to her room shut the door to get dress. She changed into blue short jeans with a pink tank top on. Serena came back down stairs and ate breakfast that her mom had made for her that morning. Just as she was done eating the phone rang. She made her way over and pick the phone up.

"Hello?" She replied into the phone.

"Hey Serena it's me Lita." Stated the familiar voice on the other side.

"Hi Lita. What up?"

"Were all going on a big shopping spree you want to join us?" She asked the her young blond friend.

"You nuts Lita of course I want to go. I'll meet you at Raye's in ten minutes." The jumping blond stated exciting back to her friend.

"See you then Serena."

"Bye." Serena hung up the phone and ran out the door telling her mom that she was going with the girls to the mall for a shopping spree. Serena was at Raye's temple on time for a change.

"Hey Serena." said Mina. "Hi girls! Are you ready for a major shopping time." she ask in her usual chipper voice.

"You bet we are Serena." said Mina.

"So Serena you on time for once." said Raye

"Oh come Ryae leave Serena alone for once." said Amy.

"Besides the mall is open and I want to go shopping right now." said Lita.

"Lets go." All the girls said at the same time.

Darien was finally out of work and on his way to the arcade to see Andrew. A few minutes of drivng an Darien finally made it to the arcade. He parked the car on the side of the street and stepped out of his car and walks over the door. Darien walks into see Andrew at the counter. Darien went to his normal seat like always and sat down.

"Hey Darien." Andrew replied to him.

"Hey Andrew." said Darien. Andrew came over to Darien and sat down at the booth with him.

"So what's new with you Darien?" Andrew asked him friend curiously.

"Nothing much Andrew. Has Serena come in yet?" He asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that is all." Andrew looks at his friend with a curious look to his face for a minute and then got a big smile on his face.

"Andrew why are you smiling like that for?"

"You like her don't you?" he replied with a smirk on his face. Darien knew it was true but he was going to try and hide it from Andrew.

"Like who?" Darien ask trying to play dumb.

"You know who. Serena! You like her don't you."

"No. I don't." He stated back firmly hoping to hide the true fact from his friend.

"Darien stop trying to lie you stink at it, you know that."

"Fine. Yes like her. I like a lot. There now are you happy?"

"Yes I am" He replied back very smugly to him.

The two sat and talk for awhile until the bell at the door of the arcade rang. Darien and Andrew turned around to see Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy come in and sit at a booth and talk and laughing.

Andrew got up from his spot and headed back to work now that the girls were here. Andrew then went over to take the girl's orders. Once he had their orders he then went back into the kitchen to get their orders made up for them. Darien watch Serena talk and enjoy being with her friends as they joke around and have fun. Andrew came back with the girl's orders and took them over to them. Once he had done that he came back over to where Darien was at.

"Hey Darien you want anything?"

"Yea coffee please."

"Sure." Andrew went to get Darien's cup of coffee. Darien went back to watching Serena. 'She gets more beautiful everyday.' He thought. Raye was listening to Lita talk when she notices a center guy watching Serena. 'Why is Darien looking at Serena like that?' Raye got a smile on her face and decided to talk to him after they all left to go home. Serena was enjoying her time with the girls and her milkshake. The girls and Darien stayed until closing. Then they went to leave.

"Bye girls I'll see you all later." said Amy. All the girls left and went home except Raye she waited until Andrew and Darien came out. Andrew and Darien just walk out of the arcade when Raye came over.

"Hey Darien, hi Andrew."

"Yea Raye." Stated the two men.

"Darien I was wondering do you like Serena?" Raye asked bluntly with no hesitation. Darien didn't' know what to say to Raye. Andrew just held his laughter inside. Darien looks at Raye for a minute.

"What makes you think I like her in the first place?" He questions her.

"Because you were looking at her the whole time she was in the arcade that's why."

"Darien forget trying to lie to Raye. She knows it so don't bother to lying to the girl. She not dumb like you can be." Andrew blurted out.

"Andrew! Thanks man. Put down your best friend. "

"Just telling the truth." the blond said with a big smile on his face.

"Darien why don't you ask her to the dance that is coming up? She doesn't have a date yet. Then you can let her get to know the real you that is inside." She suggested the dark hair man.

"But she hates me and I know that Serena wouldn't go with me if it met her life."

"Trust me Darien, Serena not like that she'll go with you." Raye replied back very confident.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon we all know

that. So on with the Story and enough with

me and with the story

Serena bedroom

Serena was in her room putting her new cloths away she had brought at the mall with the girls. She was putting away her last top when all of a sudden the phone rang. She walks over to it and answers it.

"Hello?" She replies into the phone.

"Serena its Raye." Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Raye. What's up?"

"I was wondering what are you doing in the next couple of days?" the raven asked.

"I don't know Raye .Why?" Serena responded back curiously.

"I was wondering if you would go shopping with me to find a dress for me to wear for the charity dance that is going on at the school?" Raye replied back nonchanntly to her friend.

"Sure, Raye I'll go with you. I didn't know you had a date." Serena said.

" Yeah I do. Chad is taking me. It is very sweet of him to take me. But hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye Serena."

"Bye Raye." Serena hung up the phone once she had finished her conversation with Raye. She then proceeded over to her dresser to get her pajamas out for the evening to put on before going to bed. She pulled them out of their draw. They were light blue with white snowflakes on them. Then she got into bed and turned off her light and fell asleep dreaming beautiful dreams.

The next morning

Serena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed from her good night of sleep. She got out of bed and then left her bedroom and walked down a few feet to a door that was to her left. She turned to the door and opened and to get a shower. Once done with her shower she went back into her room with a towel around her slender body and continues to get dress for the day. She put on blue jeans and light pink t-shirt. Serena then but her hair in their usual two normal buns and went down stairs. When she got down stairs she ate some breakfast and then left to head over the arcade. When she got there Andrew was getting orders for a couple in the back of the arcade who were sitting in a booth talking quietly to one another. Serena went over to a booth and sat down. Andrew saw Serena come and went to see if she wanted to order anything.

"Hey Serena!" said Andrew.

" Hi, Andrew." She replied back with a bright smile on her face.

"Nothing much. But I came by to see if you wanted to order anything. I've been a bit busy today so far today."

"Where is Lizzy at?" Serena asked her blond haired friend.

"She left to go America and won't be back until school starts." Andrew explained to Serena.

"Really? That sound exciting for her to go over to America. But what are you going to do with running the arcade with her not here?" Serena asked him. Andrew just shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"I'll just deal with it until she gets back. That's all I'll do."

"Well I was wondering since Lizzy not in town could I help out with the arcade. I could use some extra money this summer since I'm not in summer school." Serena asked.

"Sure. You can start today if you want." Andrew retorted back to her happily. "Really Andrew! Thanks!" Serena stated eagerly. Serena got up from her seat at the booth and ran into Andrews arms and gave him a big hug. Andrew just laughed at Serena antics and hugged her back.

"Come on, Serena I'll show you were the aprons are." Andrew said and then went to show Serena how to work at the arcade for him.

Darien's Place

Darien woke with the sun coming in his window. He lay in bed for a few more minutes. He look over at the clock seeing that it was Saturday and it was about 9 am that it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Once out of bed he started his routine to get ready for the day. Once done getting ready for the day he then went to his kitchen and made some eggs and toast to have to eat for breakfasts. While sitting there eating his breakfast he remembered what Andrew and Raye had told him about Serena the day before. He knew the dance was coming up soon and he had no clue on how he should ask her to the dance. After he finished his breakfast he left his apartment to get into his car to go over to the arcade to get his cup of coffee.

Arcade

Serena was in the back giving the chief some orders and getting the customer's drinks ready. As she was in the back she heard the bell to the arcade door ring. Andrew who behind the counter, sweeping it up to keep it clean, saw Darien walk in. So after he finished sweeping he put the broom away and went over to see Darien.

"Hi Darien." Andrew greeted his friend.

"Hey Andrew." Andrew sat down across from Darien at the booth that Darien was sitting at.

"So what are you up to?" asked Andrew.

"Nothing much I thought about what you said last night but I still think you're wrong. But there is only one way to find out. So how have you been here so far on a Saturday?"

" I have a new waitress to work until Lizzy comes back home this august."

"Oh, really? So who is the new waitress?" Darien asked curiously. Serena came out of the back with the drinks in her hand and saw Darien had come in and that Andrew was talking to him. Serena went to another booth to give the drinks that she had in her hands to her customers and then made her way over to Darien to say hello to him and take his order.

"Hey, Darien. Can I take your order?" Darien heard the familiar voice after he asked Andrew who the new waitress was. He looks to his left to see the familiar blue eyed, blond hair girl that he liked a lot.

"Serena is a waitress?" Darien blurted out loud in shock because he couldn't believe Serena was working at the arcade.

"Yes, Darien I am!! And if you say one thing about me being a klutz, your drink will be on you!" she said very coldly to him. Andrew just frowned at his friend all the while shaking his head. He knew full well that Darien could blow the chance of him going to the dance with Serena if he didn't watch what he said.

"Sorry, Serena it just surprise me that you are working here that's all. " Darien said apologizing for the first time to her. Serena stopped herself from saying anything nasty to him after hearing what he had said. She was a little shocked to hear him say that to her because he never had done that before. She decided to let the comment go.

"It's ok Darien. So do you want something or not?" She questions him with a nicer tone in her voice this time.

"He'll have a black coffee Serena." Andrew answered for Darien quickly before Darien said something else stupid.

"One black coffee coming up." Serena stated before she turned around and walks away to a cup of coffee.

"I still can't believe your working with Serena." Darien retort to his friend after Serena was out of earshot.

" Why? She is a fine worker. She asked if she could work here since Lizzy is gone for the summer. So I said yes. Don't be mean Darien. She is doing a good job for her first day." Darien replied back to him.

"You mean she hasn't klutz out or broke any dishes yet?"

"No. So if you are going to say anything, say something like she is doing a good job."

"Here you go." Serena said happily a few minutes later with Darien's black coffee in a mug. The bell rung at the arcade door and Serena's friends came inside. Serena turned her head at hearing the bell rang and saw her four friends walking into the arcade. She smiled at seeing their arrival and the thought of telling them she had a job too. She turn her head back to the two men sitting at the booth.

"I'm going to go talk to the girls if that is ok with you Andrew" She said to Andrew.

"Sure Serena. We're slow at the moment so go ahead." He responded back to her. Serena went over to her friends Serena was smiling at them.

"You know Darien you better hurry and ask her to the charity dance before she is taken. If you don't ask soon I'm going to ask her for you." Andrew remarked with a smirk and glint in his eyes.

"Andrew! You wouldn't!" Darien said.

"Yes I will." Andrew shot back smugly. Darien just looked at Andrew with an evil look on his face not happen that his friend had threaten to ask Serena to the dance for him.

"Ok. I'll ask her. Just cool your jets about the whole thing."

"When are you going to ask her?" He questioned him seriously.

"Not right now I have to get to work so I'll ask her tomorrow. I'd like some time to think about how to ask her this." He calmly replied to his friend as he took his a sip of his coffee. Serena walk up to her friend's as they had just come into the arcade. The girls noticed Serena coming up to them when they came in and had bewildered looks to their faces.

"Hey girls." she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Serena." said Mina.

"Serena what is with the apron anyways?" asked Raye beating everyone to the question they all were wanting an answer.

"I work here." She calmly stated to her friends.

"You work here Serena?" Lita repeated with a shocked look to her face.

"Yes, I do. So when you are ready for an order just let me or Andrew know and we'll be happy to get it for you."

"That good Serena. It will be good experience for you to have a job." said Amy who always look at things from a learning experience. Serena smiled at Amy.

"Thanks Amy." The girls then walk over to a booth and sat down right behind Andrew and Darien. But Serena stayed up so that she could take their orders.

"You guys want anything?" Serena asked as she grabbed her pen and pad of paper to write stuff down from her apron.

"I like an ice tea please." said Amy to Serena who was writing it down on her note pad.

"I'll have a water." said Raye.

"Ice tea for me too." said Mina.

"I would like some Lemonade." said Lita.

"Ok, I'll be back with your order in a minute." She stated and then turned around to walk back into the kitchen to get her friends there drinks. As Serena was making the drinks that the girls had ordered, the girls chatting quietly to one another about random things that was going on in their daily life. A few minutes passed and Serena reappeared once again with a tray holding four drinks on it.

"Here you are." she said as she place them each drink on the table carefully in front of their right owner.

"Thanks Serena." said Amy.

"So Serena having fun working here?" asked Raye once she had finished putting all the drinks down.

"Yes its fun. But by the end of the day I think I am going to be exhausted. But I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later." Serena replied right when then bell ring signaling more people had appeared. She then went back to the counter to put the tray back and then see where the people were sitting so that she could take the orders. The girls were talking when Raye notice that Darien and Andrew were in the booth right behind them. She decided to get up from where she sat in her booth and go over to talk to him about Serena. As the girls kept talking she got up and stood at the booth that Darien and Andrew were at.

"Hey Andrew. Darien." Raye greeted them pleasantly.

"Hi, Raye." Andrew said and Darien greeted back.. Raye sat down next to Andrew and look across the table and smiled sweetly at Darien.

"Well Darien did you ask her yet?" Rayed bluntly asked Darien with no hesitation.

"Ask who what?" said Mina who popped her head from the booth in front of them having realized that Raye had left the table. Just then Lita popped her head over the other side of the booth and Amy had gotten up and was standing by their table. All three girls were looking at the three people in the other booth with curious looks on their faces. Darien just rolled his eyes at the antics of the girls and how they were dying to know what the conversation about. Darien just ignored Mina's comment and looked back at Raye.

"No Raye I haven't had the chance too."

"Come on Darien." Raye insisted.

"What going on?" asked Lita who was wondering what they were talking about. Andrew smile know the others had no clue what was going on so he decided to answer their question.

"Darien likes Serena and wants to ask her out on a date but Darien won't ask here." Andrew simply retorted a smug look on his face. Darien just sighed heavily knowing now that everyone in the group knew that he liked her.

"I knew you like her!" Mina replied with a grin on her face and her eyes sprinkling with happiness for guessing right. Darien just shook his head as the girls began talking about shopping and how Darien and her would make such a cute couple. All the while Raye and Andrew were giggling at the fact that Darien just sat there taking it all in because he was not happy that they now all knew the truth too.

Darien had left the arcade not to long after his conversation with the girls. But right before it closed he had come up to talk to Serena about asking her out. Serena came out Darien and Andrew talking to each other about something and went on to give some customers their orders. Andrew walk over to Serena and told her he would finish up since there wasn't many people in the arcade that was left and that she could go home. Although Andrew knew what was really going to happen. Serena said good bye and walk out the door before Darien had a chance to get to her. Serena was about to turn the corner when her name was called. She stopped walking and turn around to see Darien standing behind her.

"Darien?" She stated surprised to see that it was him who had called her name out.

"Um Serena I was wondering if I um If that." Darien stumbled trying to figure out how to ask Serena out. Serena just looked at Darien a bit with a puzzled look to her face. 'What is he trying to stay' she thought to herself. 'God I sound like a moron. Pull yourself together man!" he thought to himself.

"Since you um will if you don't have a date for the dance that um would you um If you want um go with me to the dance." Darien asked rather quickly with out taking a breath. Serena was surprise to hear Darien say that. Then she started laughing. Darien looked at her wondering why she was laughing at him. It took a minute for her to stop but she finally did.

"Darien are you feeling ok?" she ask him seriously.

"I'm fine. Seriously though, will you, if you want to, go with me to the dance?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"If this is some kind of sick joke Darien I will never forgive you! Ever!" She accused him right away an small anger glint in her blue eyes

"Its not a joke, Serena, I promise." Serena looked at Darien for a minute. Then decided to go with faith on this one and agree to go with him.

"I'll go with you only because you asked, ok?" she said to him in a much kinder voice and smile on her face.

"Ok." He replied back. Inside Darien was bursting with excitement. 'Now, I just have to prove to her at the dance that I am not the jerk that she thinks I am. ' he thought to him so.

"I have to go, so call me or I'll call you. We'll figure out pick up times later on" She said to him with a smile on her face as she turned around and headed back to her house to tell her mom. As Serena was walking up she was very confused as to why Darien would wan to go to the dance with her. He always picked on her and called her meatball head. She didn't like that much from her understanding. 'This shall be an interesting night' she thought as she made her way to her home. 'But at least I will have a date to go with instead of not going.'

Darien smiled as Serena headed on home probably to go tell her mom that she had a date for the dance. He knew she was close with her mom. Plus, he had a feeling that when she got the first chance that she would also tell the girls that she had a date and they would all go shopping again but this time for a dress. He just smiled at the idea of being at the dance with her. He turned around and head back into the arcade where the girls and Andrew were waiting for an answer. He made it around the corner to see the girls and Andrew waiting outside the arcade door for him.

"So what did she say?" Mina asked him right away. Everyone had an anticipated look upon their faces.

"Yeah, Darien we're all dying to know." Andrew retorted with a smug look upon his face again. Darien stood there and smile then reply

"Well since your all dying to know what she said….maybe I won't tell you." He said back to them with a smile on his face.

"Tell us Darien!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. Darien just laughed at the response that he got from the group of friends he had. Everyone had a pouted look on their face that was priceless. One he had finished laughing he spoke to them.

"She has agreed to go on the date with me because I asked her." He told them with a smile on her face.

"That's great! Now we can go shopping for dress to wear." Mina replied happily with a sparkle in her eyes. All the girls just smiled at Mina being Mina.

"I told you she would." said Andrew elbowing Darien with a smile on his face.

"Well, we have to go. We'll see you later Darien." said Raye as she winked at him. The four girls left the to guys to head home for the evening to get dinner with their families. Darien just shook his head at what he had gotten himself into with the help of Raye and Andrew. Darien turned to Andrew.

"So you and Rita feel like grabbing some dinner?" Darien asked.

"Sure. Rita would love to see you and go out for a change then cook." He said back. The two men then went over to Darien's car and got inside of it to get some dinner for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering 

Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors Notes: Its Monday a week from the dance so you know Serena doesn't have a clue why Darien ask her to the dance and the dance is a week away. Hope you enjoy it.-erika

Monday in Serena's room

Serena had just gotten home from working at the arcade. She went straight upstairs to her room and laid on her bed. She was exhausted from her day at work and was also still in shocked because she couldn't believe that Darien had ask her to the charity dance that was being held at her school. She just laid there thinking about how he had asked her out. She was happy about Darien asked her because she didn't have a date for the dance and all the girls did. She didn't want to miss out on it because she didn't have a date. As Serena was lying on her bed thinking about the day's events a sudden came from her bedroom door out of the blue. Serena sat up from her bed to turn her attention to the door. She asks who was at her door. The person that responded from the other sides was Serena's mother. Serena told her mom that she was welcomed into her room. Serena's mom came in and shut the door. She walked over to Serena's bed and sat down next to her daughter.

"Hey Serena, I was wondering how is your new job?" her mother asked.

"It is good. I get a little tired from standing up a lot, but other than that it is fine." Serena stated back to her mother with a smile on her face. Her mother just smiled back.

"So are you going to the charity dance with anyone?" She asked her daughter in a more serious tone.

"Yes I am going to the charity dace. Why?" Serena questioned her mother. Serena was curious to know what was on her mother's mind.

"Well your father doesn't want you to go. He thinks you should stay home." Her mother explained to Serena.

"You mean he doesn't want me going to a dance with a guy and is being over protective again." Serena stated back to her mother as she rolled her eyes at the thought of her father being over protective again.

"Yes, Serena that is it. I tried to talk to him about letting you go but he is being very ridicules as usual."

"But mom, I was ask me to go with someone and all the girls are going to the dance as well." Serena whined back to her mother. Serena's mother just smiled at her daughter with understanding in her eyes.

"I know you want to go to the dance. So why do you talk to your friends and see if you can come up with a plan to sneak you to the dance, ok?" Serena's mom said as she winked at her daughter. Serena just laughed.

"Thanks mom you're the best." Serena hugs her. Her mother hugged her daughter back and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"This is our little secret." Serena's mom then got up and left her room. Serena got into her pjs and went to bed to think about Darien taking her to the dance.

The Next Morning

Serena rolled over in her bed to look at her clock. It read 7:30 am. Serena sighed heavily at the thought of being up so early in the morning but she didn't know why she got up. So since she was up for the day she pulled the covers off her and decided that she should get ready for the day. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark purple sleeveless t-shirt on. Once she was dress she brushed her hair in its usual buns on top of her head. Once done getting ready for the day the young blond went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. She sat down at the table talking to her mom about a plan that would get her to the charity dance since her brother was in bed still and her father was off to work. It was safe for them to speak about the dance. After about a half hour of speaking and eating Serena said good bye to her mother and headed to the arcade to meet the girls to go shopping for a dress. That would be when she would come up with a plan to sneak off so her dad wouldn't know she was going to it. As Serena was walking to the arcade the bouncing young blond saw Lita just a little ahead of her.

"Hey Lita!" Serena called out to the brunette to get her attention. Lita hearing her name being called from behind her turn around to see her friend behind her trying to catch up to her. Lita was surprised to see Serena up so early. It was so unlike her youthful friend to be up so early in the morning. The look was shown on her face once Serena made finally caught up to her friend.

"Serena you're up before noon?" Lita stated in the young girl in a disbelief tone in her voice. Serena just laughed at her friend.

"Oh be quite Lita. And I could say the same for you. So what are doing right now?" Serena stated with a playful look tone in her voice and a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I thought I go for a walk. So why are you up so early?" LIta questioned her friend curiously.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up and was awake. But I have a problem with going to the charity dance." Serena replied back to her friend in a more serious tone. As the two walked to towards the arcade Serena told LIta what her mother and her had talked about the pervious night and earlier this morning. Serena and Lita made it to the arcade together now. Serena and Lita came into the arcade speaking about the dilemma that Serena had. Someone over heard the two girl's conversation as they were walking to a booth.

"What problems are you having?" ask a male voice. Serena and Lita not knowing who was behind them as they were about to sit in a booth turn around to see that it was Andrew and Darien that was standing right behind them.

The Arcade

Darien and Andrew saw Lita and Serena come walking into the arcade. As the two were speaking they seem very serious about whatever their conversation was about. Both men being curious as to what they were talking about. As the two men got closer they could hear Lita make the comment that that it was a problem for Serena

"What problems are you having?" ask Andrew. Serena and Lita look around to see Andrew and Darien looking at them wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys." Lita greeted the two men standing in front of them.

"Hey. So what is with this problem?" asked Darien with a curious look upon his face. Serena and Lita look at one another then at the two boys.

"Why don't we sit down and talk." Serena replied with a half smile on her face. The four of them sat down at the booth that they were standing in front of.

""Yea What happen to you Meatball Head? I've never seen you up so early. "Ask Darien with a playful smile on her face as he tried to keep the mood lighten up. Serena looks at him and rolled her eyes at the dark hair man sitting in front of her before saying anything.

"I can't go to the dance." Serena stated simply and bluntly to the two men in front of her. Darien look t her and was shock.

"Why not?" asked Andrew who was surprised at hearing this.

"The reason is because her father doesn't want her to. He is way over protective of Serena and is so worried that something is going to happen to her. So by not letting her go he thinks he is protecting her. But there is also good news to this problem. Serena's mom told her to tell all of us so that we could come up with a plan to sneak her to the dance. So Serena's mom is willing to help out anyway she can." Lita explained to them.

"So now we need to come up with a plan for me to end up going to the dance without my dad finding out and also get the help of the other girls to get it happen." Serena stated.

Darien sighed heavily at seeing the time in the morning. "I hate to have to leave now. But I have to head to work. When you figure out a plan let me know Serena. He said to her. Serena nodded her head in understanding.

"Sure thing Darien." Darien nodded his head and then got up and left to head to work for the day. The three talk about different options that were possible to help until the other girls showed up to go shopping. The other three girls did not show up until noon. Then Raye, Mina and Amy showed up at the arcade. The three girls saw Lita and Serena sitting at a booth and came up to the booth that they two were at.

"Hey Mina." said Lita.

"Hey Amy, Raye you guys ready to go shopping?" Serena asked them with a smile on her face. Serena was not about to let her dilemma with her father get in the way of shopping for the day.

"Yes." they all said. The girls busted out laughing and then decided to head to the mall to get their shopping done as soon as they could. The girls walk out of the arcade and headed to the mall to go shopping.

The Mall

The girls were at the mall looking in the stores to find a dress. Amy, Lita and Raye had found a dress for the dance to go to. Mina and Serena were in store looking for a dress still. Amy, Raye, and Lita were in a different store looking at rings and bracelets to go with their dresses that they had found. Mina was looking at rack of dresses when she found a dress. She saw how beautiful it was and fell in love with it right away. Not wanting to let anyone have it she grabbed it right away and went to the dressing room to go try it. A few minutes later the youthful blond came back with the dress, very pleased at how it looked on her. She then went to the cash register to pay for the dress. Serena was looking at a different rack not to far away from the one Mina was at when she found the perfect dress for her. She picks it up to take a good look at it. The dress was pure white with gold lace at the top. The length of the dress reached to the floor and it was also strapless. (Sort of like Princess Serenity's white dress.) Serena liking the dress went to try it on right away. After a few minutes of trying it on and looking at the dress on her body she realized she really liked it even more now. Having decided that it was the dressed that she would were to the charity dance she took it off so that she could pay for it. Once she got it off she went over to the register to pay for it which was where Mina was at waiting for Serena to finish shopping. The two blond girls left the dress store to find the other three at the jewelry store to find some nice thing to go along with their dresses they had found. The girls look for earrings and necklaces to go with their dresses. It took a while but all the girls had found a pair of earrings to go along with their dress. They had just walked out of the store they were in at together and decided to take a breather before continuing on with their shopping.

"I can't wait for the dance that is coming up." said Raye as she sat down on a bench.

"Neither can I." said Mina who put her bags down to give her arms a rest.

"Does everyone have a date for the dance?" questioned Amy.

"Yes, but we have a problem." Stated Lita. The girls look at Lita for a minute wondering what the problem could be.

"What is the problem?" Mina inquires with a raised eyebrow wondering what was going on now.

"My dad won't let me go to the dance because he is being way over protective. So my mom wanted me to ask you guys if could help me to come up with a plan to get me out of the house to go to the dance with Darien." She explained to her friends.

"Serena do you like Darien?" asked Raye with a glint in her eyes of knowing the truth. Serena blush at the idea of liking Darien she said

"No I'm just going as friends with him. That is all. Why?" Serena questioned her friend.

"Serena you like him why won't you just say it." Blurted out bluntly with a smile on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Serena retorted back hastily.

"You show it so easily Serena. Whenever hear his name, you get this look on your face. You also are always at the arcade at the same time when he is there. The way you two bicker at one another, it is so obvious that the two of you both of have feelings for each other." said Raye.

"So that doesn't mean I like him." The young blond said.

"Serena just admits it that you like him." said Amy. Serena just sighed as she looked at four of her friends. They all knew the truth even fi she didn't want them to know. The truth about her having feelings for him.

"Ok, so I have feelings for him. I love his black hair and his deep blue eyes of his. There are you happy that I said it?" she said to her friend's finally.

"I knew it was true!" Raye exclaimed happily. Serena slumped back down with a said expression on her face. Amy noticed the expression on the usually happy face of Serena.

"Serena what wrong?" the blue haired girl asked her friend with concern in her voice.

"Remember the problem I have. My dad won't let me go unless you guys can help me come up with a plan to get me out of the house." Serena said.

"Don't worry first we get all the stuff we need for the outfit for the dance and then we work on the next challenge." said Lita with a glint in her green eyes as if there was a plan forming in her mind.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed together. As the girls got up to go shopping someone was watching the five girls from the a corner unaware that they were being watched the entire time.

At Raye's temple 

A few hours later after a long day of shopping the girls all returned back to Raye's place to figure out a plan to get Serena to the dance. At the temple the girls were sitting inside talking about how do get Serena out of the house for the dance.

"Why don't we have Serena stay here the night of the dance that way your dad will not think I am not going? I don't go too much of the dances anyways and your dad knows that." said the young black hair girl.

"That sounds better than me jumping off of my balcony." said Serena as she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I was just trying to help." said Mina as she cringed at the looks the other girls just gave her.

"She right Mina she could get hurt that way anyways." said Amy who was always the most rational one out of the bunch.

"So Friday night you ask your mom if you can stay at my place. Keep you bags, dress and other things here that way your dad won't think you are going to the dance and Darien can pick you up here." said Amy reformulating the plan so that everyone knew what exactly was going and that it would be completely clear to everyone.

"You guys are the greatest." said Serena happily with a hug grin on her face. "No let's go to the arcade and get something to eat because I'm starving." She finished.

"Serena!" the other girls yelled and then sat back down laughing.

The arcade

At the arcade Darien had just walk in a few minutes ago from work. He was talking to Andrew at the counter. When all of a sudden the bell to the door rang and Darien notices his love of his life and her friends had walked in. They went to grab a booth to sit at so they could all get something to eat after a long day of shopping and chatting. As the girls were talking Andrew went over to the girls and ask them what they would like. Once he had their orders he then came back to get the orders made.

"Hey Darien." Andrew said as he made the drinks up.

"Yes, Andrew?" said Darien

"What are you going to do if Serena can't get to the dance at all?" Andrew asked his good friend worried that their plan would back fire.

"I'll find a way." replied Darien with confidence in his voice.

"But I have to go I'll talk to you later bud." Darien got up took one last look at his angel and walk to his car and went home for the night. Serena watch Darien leave and thought how good looking he was. 'What am I going to do if this plan to go to the dance won't work? I wan to go with Darien so bad and show him I don't hate him at all that I do have feelings for him.'

"Hey Serena" said Mina bring the young blond back from her thoughts. Lita was waving her hand in front of Serena's face to get Serena out of her trance.

"Um what?"

"Serena what were you thinking about?" ask Amy with a smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing." said a Serena passing.

"Yeah right your blushing Serena." said Raye with a smile on her face and a knowing glint in her eyes. The girls just laughed at the blushing Serena start to turn redder as they pointed out that she was blushing. Then their order came and the girls ate and joked around. Once they finished eating Serena knew it was time to head home for the night.

"I have to go so I'll call you later Raye and tell you if this plan will work." Serena got up and walk over to Andrew real quick to ask him a question before she headed home for the evening.

"Hey Andrew." said Serena to him who was behind the counter wiping a spot that some had been sitting previously.

"What up Serena?" Andrew asked a smile on his face.

"Do you know Darien's phone number?" She requested pleasantly to her friend.

"Yes I know his number. Why?"

"I need to tell him about the plan. Can you give it to me please?" She asked him.

"Sure Serena. Wait one minute and let me write it down." Andrew grabs a piece of a napkin and a pen and wrote the number on the napkin. Then handed it do Serena.

"Here you go Serena."

"Thanks Andrew. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"No problem. Bye Serena!"

" Bye Andrew." Serena put the napkin in her pocket and went home. Serena came home to see her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom I'm home." She replied happily to her mom as she came in the house and went to the kitchen to talk to her mother.

"Hi Serena. Did you talk to the girls about the dance?" Her mother asked with a smile since her husband was not suppose to be home for another hour from work.

"Yes I did talk to them. I am going to stay at Raye's place that night if you don't mind." Serena said to her mom.

"SERENA is not going to the dance!" Serena and her mother heard all of a sudden from the kitchen door. Serena and her mom turns around to see Serena's dad in the door way of the kitchen with a very angry expression across his face.

"But dad why not?" she whined to him a frown on her face.

"You are to young to go to dances." He stated with a firm tone in his voice and a serious look upon his face.

"Honey she 16 years old. She is old enough to go to a dance" Her mother said trying to reason with her husband.

"And she is my daughter and if I saw she can't go she is not going. End of the story!" He stated very firmly to the two women in the kitchen.

"Dad you are being unfair!" Serena shot back to him angrily. Serena was very unhappy and was very angry at the way her father was behaving.

"I know your plan with the girls you were talking about it at Raye's temple and that you were planning on staying at Raye's. But it's not happening and you can give me that phone of your date with that guy too!" He said angrily to her. He walked over to her with his hand extended out expecting Serena to hand over the phone number to him.

"You were spying on me!" She accused him right away. She had a shocked/disbelief look upon her face.

"Yes I have the right too because I am your father!" He justified back to her.

"Ken how could you. You are way out of line on this entire subject" said his wife.

"Now Serena you will go to work tomorrow and come right home after work. You are grounded until the dance is over." He informed his daughter.

"Ken! Don't do this." His wife exclaimed to her husband.

"Serena now give me the phone number." He repeated again. Not moving from his spot, just staring at her father. Serena just stood her ground for a few minutes trying to be defiant about the entire situation. Serena had tears starting to form in her blue eyes as she dreams were being dashed right before he eyes because of her father. She put her hand in the her pocket and dug out the napkin. She then gave it to her father.

"Now up to your room for the rest of night." he order her. Serena turn to her mom looking for some support from her mother.

"Mom!" She looked at her mother with a pleading look in her eyes as the tears start to fall from her face.

"I'm sorry Serena I can't do anything." Her mother stated back sadly.

"I hate you dad you are so cruel to me. You made my dreams hopeless now because of you being overprotective!" then she ran to her room and slam her door shut. Serena cried her all night in her bed until she fell sleep from crying so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering

Chapter3 

Disclamier:I don't own Sailor Moon we all know that.

Arcade 

Andrew was in the arcade waiting for Serena when Darien walk in. for his morning coffee before heading to work that Tuesday morning.

"Hey Darien!" Andrew greeted his friend upon seeing him enter.

"Hey Andrew." Darien replied back with a smile on his face.

"You want your coffee?" Andrew asked him.

"Yes please." Darien said with a big grin. Andrew left to get Darien to get his coffee. A few minutes later Andrew came back with Darien's hot cup of coffee.

"Here you go Darien."

"Thanks Andrew."

"Anytime man. So did Serena call you last night?" Andrew asked his friend wondering if he knew what the plan was about that the girls had come up with the other day.

"No. Why was she suppose to call me?" Darien asked his friend with confusion written all over his face as he put his coffee from about to take a sip out of it.

"Yes she was. I gave her your number last night after you had left. She wanted it to call you and let you know about the plan her and girls had made up." Andrew explained to him.

"No I never heard from her. Is she going to be in today?" He asked his friend.

"She isn't here yet but she is suppose to be here in about a half in hour if you can wait for her." He told his friend.

"I would die for her Andrew." Darien said without hesitating before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know you would. The way you talk about and look at her you go gaga over."

"Hey she is an angel." He stated to his friend with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hahaha."

"You know Darien you have it bad." The boys were talking about Serena and what wondering why she hadn't called him.

Serena's room

Serena woke up the next morning still in the cloths she wore the day before. Serena remembered what her father said when she got home from the arcade and she started to cry again. After about a half in hour of crying Serena got up and got a shower. She then got dress to go to work before she was late. Serena came down the stairs and saw her father reading the newspaper and her brother playing a game on the tv in the living room. Serena walk over to the door to try and sneak out before her dad knew she was there. Serena made it to the door and was about to open it when she heard all to familiar voice that she was in no mood to listen too.

"Serena!" said her father. Serena turned around to see her father standing in front of her.

"What dad!" Serena yelled back at him still very angry with him.

"You go right to work and come right home afterwards. You got it?" He stated to his daughter firmly to him.

"Sure dad. Crystal clear!" She replied to her father with an angry tone to his voice.

"Good now get to work before you're late." He order her firmly.

"Only thanks to you!" she screamed at him before opening the door and slamming the door behind leaving before her dad could say anything else to her.

The arcade

Darien was talking to Andrew when the girls walk in. Amy, Lita, and Raye went to sit at a booth while Mina went to Andrew to see if Serena had shown up.

"Hey Andrew, Darien." Mina greeted the two men happily a smile on her face.

"Hey Mina what brings you here?" Darien asked the young bubbly blond that was sitting next to him.

"Nothing much the girls are here to see if the plan we came up with will work at all. Has Serena shown up yet??" She asked the two men curiously.

"No she hasn't yet. And on top of that Serena was suppose to call Darien last night about the plan and she never did." Said an worried Andrew. Just then Serena came in. When Serena walked in there were dears down her eyes and her checks were a little red from crying and he head was down trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Darien, Andrew and Mina turn to see Serena come walking in very slow with her head down. Mina knowing that Serena never acted like this knew something was very wrong with her good friend. Mina got up right away to find out what was wrong with Serena. Darien and Andrew seeing at how fast Mina had gotten up to go see her friend and the way Serena was acting they could tell something was wrong.

"Serena what wrong?" asked a very worried Mina with a concern look on her face. Serena didn't say anything but the tears kept coming down her face. The girls having seen Mina run over to someone at the door realize it was Serena. They came over to her right away to be next Serena now and Andrew and Darien were a little back to see what made Serena so upset.

"Serena what happen?" ask Raye repeating the question. Once she had finally calm down enough to speak she face the people that were surrounding her. All the girls gasp at seeing Serena's appearance. Serena's eyes were red as well as her cheeks from crying and she was pale too. Serena just stood there.

"Serena whoever did this is going to pay." said a mad Lita as she hit her one hand with the other hand. Serena kept crying.

"Lets sit down and talk." Amy said being the logical one in the group. Serena nodded her head but look back down. Raye and Mina turned around to look at Andrew and Darien.

"You guys better wait a few minutes. The only way we are going to find out what wrong is if you let us talk to her." said Mina while Amy and Lita took Serena to a booth to find out what was wrong with Serena.

"Yea. Once we know then we'll tell." Raye simply said to them with a concern look upon her fac.

"Sure Raye just let us know." said Andrew. The too guys went back over to the counter and watch the girls from there. Darien look at his watch and knowing that he was late for work didn't really care at the moment having see the way Serena was behaving at the moment. He knew something was wrong with Serena and he would do whatever he could to fix it. Serena just sat down next to Lita and Amy. Mina and Raye sat across from the three.

"Now Serena tell us what going on and why you are crying." Amy said calmly to her friend hoping to get some information from their friend. Serena stop crying and dried the tears from her eyes and look at her friends.

"When we went to the mall my dad had been watching us the entire time. He watch us talk about everything. He even followed us from Raye's temple all the way to here to the arcade. He heard about us planning to get me to the dance and me getting Darien's number. When I got home he told me he had been spying on me all day and that he wanted Darien's number I got form Andrew."

"Oh my." Replied Mina in shocked at hearing what had happened.

"But you are still coming to the dance right?" Lita inquired to her friend. Serena shook her head no. "What!? Why not?" Raye asked in shocked and anger at the fact that Serena was the only one not going. Especially after getting the Darien and Serena to go on a date finally.

"My dad grounded me till the dance is over. I have to come right to work and then right back home." Serena explained to them before she started crying again.

The girls knew this wasn't good at all. They had never seen Serena so upset before. No one knew what to say to Serena to cheer her up. Everyone was shocked to hear that her father had gone so far this time with being so over protective of Serena. Serena sat there with tears coming down her eyes once again. Then she got up and ran fro the table and out the arcade doors. The girls never having a chance to stop her from leaving the arcade. The girls sat there not know what do to. Andrew and Darien walk over to the girls and sat down next to them right away after Serena had left the arcade abruptly. Both guys were very worried about Serena and her being ok.

"What happen? Why is she so upset?" ask a worried Darien.

"Serena's dad was spying on her and found put about the plan we had. He also knew that she had your phone number to call you later last night. But he got it from her and that is why she never called you Darien. But now he has grounded her and won't let her go anywhere other than to work ." Mina explained to them.

"Why is he being this way? I know he has been overprotective but not like this." said Andrew so shocked at the actions Serena's father was taking.

"He nerve been this bad. I don't know what is with him this time" Mina admitted feeling just as dumbfounded as everyone else did in the group.

"What do we do now?" Lita questioned everyone.

"I don't know." said the short blue haired girl who usually had answers for everything. They sat there for a minute when all of a sudden a frantic Molly came running into the arcade trying to find someone that she knew. Molly found the other girls sitting down at a booth with Andrew and Darien there too. She ran right up to the table.

"You guys Serena is on her way to the hospital!" She exclaimed with a shocked look etched on her face that was very pale.

"What!?" they all shouted out in unison.

A running Serena

Serena ran out of the arcade and down the streets with tears coming down her eyes. Serena could hardly see where she was going and ran right into the middle of the street. Serena fell onto the pavement and sat there crying for she didn't know she was in the street. Serena wiped away her tears and looked around to see where she was. All of a sudden she heard someone yell at her.

"Serena look out for the car!" Serena turned her head to see a purple spot car coming right for her. Serena look around and knew she had to jump out of the way or she be hit by the car and killed. When she landed her head hit the curb and everything went black on her. Molly saw the all thing and ran to Serena's aid.

"Serena wake up!" Molly began shaking Serena. Melvin another friend from school saw Serena and Molly and ran to make sure they were ok.

"Molly are you ok?" He asked the red hair friend from school concerned.

"Yes, but Serena won't wake up at all." Molly began to cry worried that something might have happened to her friend. The two couple heard sirens not far form them. Someone must have called for the emergency to come to the scene. Within in a few minutes police and other people were there to help Serena. They push the two couple away and but Serena in an ambulance and then drove away.

At the arcade

"What!?" they all yelled at once.

"Serena was almost hit by a car but she jumped out of the way in time but she wasn't awake when I got to her. When I got to her she was unconscious. They took her to the hospital. Melvin went to call her parents right away." Molly explained to them the horrible story of what happened to their youthful friend.

"Well what are we doing here sitting around? We need to find out if she is going to be ok or not." said Lita. Everyone being worried for what could happen to their friend they all rushed their way into Darien and Andrew's car and head off the hospital right away.

The hospital

Everyone made it to the hospital to see Serena's parents and her little brother sitting in the waiting room. They all approach them. "

"Hello Mrs.Tusinko." Amy greeted Serena's mother warmly.

"Amy! What are all of you doing here?" questioned a surprised Ikuko at seeing the big group standing before her.

"We heard what happen and came to see Serena right away." Mina explains to her. Serena's parents look at Amy then to Mina, Lita, Raye, Molly, Darien, Andrew, and Melvin and then back to Amy.

"We haven't heard form the doctor yet." replied Serena's father who was very pale and upset. Everyone grew silent . Everyone was hoping nothing bad had happen to Serena. About a half in hour later Doctor Anderson came out to talk to all of them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino." Dr. Anderson greeted the two parents warmly as she try to keep things calm. Everyone got up from their chairs and got into a group next Serena's parents to listen to Dr. Anderson.

"Hello Dr. Anderson." said Serena's father.

"Mom how is Serena?" ask a worried Amy. Her expression showed very easily on her face that she was worried about Serena.

"Serena is fine. She has some cuts and bruises on her. But I'm sorry to tell you that when Serena hit her head, she lost all of her memories. She remembers nothing about you. I'm sorry to have to tell you this." Dr. Anderson explained to the group of family and friends. Everyone gasped in shocked at hearing that Serena had no memories of anyone.

"How long will this last of her having no memories?" ask Mrs.Tuskino with tears forming in her eyes. Darien was the next to speak.

"She could have her memories back in a few day or few weeks or she may never get them back at all." he said in a very cold voice. Dr. Anderson nodded her head in agreement with Darien's explanation.

"He right about that." said the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" Sammy asked Darien. Darien looked at Sammy with a frown on his face and a sad glow in his eyes.

"Because when I was five years old I was in a car accident with my parents. My parents died in the accident. I ended up losing my memories in the car accident and it took me a very long time for me to get them back." Darien explained to the young boy. Everyone stood there not wanting to say anything. The next to break the silence was Mina.

"May we see her now?"

"Yes but you are going to have to tell her who you all are. She is in room 204." Dr. Anderson replied back to Mina with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." said Mr. Tuskino. Everyone then made their way over to Serena's room to see how she was doing.

Serena's room

Serena was laying in her bed trying to remember her past. Everything was blank. She didn't know how she got hit or why she was in the middle of the street. All of a sudden the door to her right swung open and 11 people walk into her room. Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye and Molly were on Serena's left side. Sammy was at the foot of the bed and on her right was Andrew, Darien, and her parents.

"Serena how do you feel?" ask her mother. Serena look at her mother funny a them.

"Who are all of you people?" She questioned them.

"I'm your mother, this if your father and there at the end of your bed is your brother Sammy." Said Mrs. Tuskino as she pointed to each the people she named.

"Who are all of you?" Serena asked looking at the others who were not named.

"I'm Mina and this is Lita, Raye, Molly. And over there is Andrew and Darien." Mina told Serena as she pointed to each the people she was naming to Serena.

"Oh." Was the only response gave to the answer.

"We'll come back later. We'll let you have some time alone with your friends." Mrs. Tuskino said to her friends. She ushered for her husband and son towards the door.

"Come on Sammy." Sammy went over to the door look at his sister one last time and then left. There was a silence for a moment in the room. No one knew what to say since Serena had no memories have the people that stood before her. Finally Amy decided to break the ice and speak up to her friend.

"So Serena what do you want know about us?" ask Amy. Serena sat there and wonder for a minute about the people that were there.

"How did I meet all of you?" She asked them curiously.

"You meet me in class at the Juban middle school." said Amy.

"We meet on the way to school when some guys tried to beat you up. But I then kicked their butts and made them never come near her again." said Lita.

"You came to my temple to get a charm one day and that is how we met" said Raye with a smile on her face at the memory.

"We meet at the arcade playing Sailor V one day." said Mina who winked at Serena.

"Serena you have know me and Melvin since grade school." said Molly. Serena turned to the boys with a raised an eyebrow at the two boys and said

"And you two?"

"We meet at the arcade that you go to all the time and hang out because I work there." said Andrew.

"We met on the street when you threw a test at me." said Darien. Serena didn't remember anything that they all said. But they all talk trying to get Serena's memory back for her sake. Molly and Melvin where the first to go home know that Serena was ok. Then Andrew was left saying he had to get home and tell Rita what happen. Darien left with Andrew too. The girls were the last to leave. They all said there good byes and left so that Serena could talk to her parents alone and try to remember what happen who she was and who everyone else was at the same time.

The girls leaving

The girl said good bye and then started to walk out of the room and into the hallway. They talk about how Serena was acting and how she looked. The girls saw Serena parents talking to each other. Raye said

"I think we should tell them why Serena was in the middle of the street." The girls just nodded in agreement.

"But Raye we shouldn't get in there business." said Amy trying to be the logical one as usual.

"After what her father did I think he should know how much he hurt Serena before she got hit by the car." said Lita who had a frown on her face.

"Yeah Lita and Raye are right Amy. We should tell them. This is what friends are for." said Mina.

"Beside Serena would be doing the same thing for us." Raye pointed out to Amy.

"So are you with us Amy?" Lita asked Amy with an raised eyebrow. Amy sighed heavily and nodded her head. She knew the girls were right.

"Yes." she said in a low quiet voice. The four of them walk over to her Serena's parents and Sammy.

"We think we should tell you something." said Mina. The girls were nervous about telling Serena's parents about Serena being so upset about the whole dance thing.

"The reason Serena was in the middle of the street was because she was so upset about not be able to go to the dance. She told everything you said to her and then got up fro m her seat in the arcade crying and left." said Raye as she explained the story to her parents.

"While she was running Serena didn't see what made her fall nor did she know she was in the middle of the street till it was almost too late to help her at all." Lita finished looking at both of Serena's parents with a serious look upon her face. Mrs. Tuskino just gasped at hearing the story while Mr. Tuskino eyes widen at hearing that this was his entire fault.

"We think what you did to Serena was wrong and that we know Darien wouldn't do anything Serena. He loves her to much to let anything happen to her." said Raye.

"We thought you should know that. We didn't want you to think that Darien was a bad guy. He is actually one ot the best guys that we know besides Andrew. If we didn't like Darien we wouldn't let anything happen to Serena." said Mina.

"We just what you to know that and that Serena wanted to go to this dance more than anything else in the world." said Mina.

"We must go but we couldn't leave without telling you that." said Amy.

"Thank you girls." said Serena's mother. The girl turn around and they went to their houses to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Remembering 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at all.

Wednesday: At the hospital

Serena had fallen a sleep after her friends had left and did not wake up till the next morning. Doctor Anderson came in to check on Serena.

"Good morning Serena." Dr. Anderson greeted Serena warmly with a bright smile.

"Good morning" Serena replied back as she groggily rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Dr. Anderson checked Serena's vitals for the day and to make sure that everything was fine with the young blond in the bed. Once done she told Serena that she could go home when her parents got her later that day. A few hours later Serena's parents arrive and the doctor told Serena's parents that she is suppose to rest and speak to people and be around familiar things that could help trigger her memories back. Serena was getting ready to leave when Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Darien, and Andrew showed up.

"Hey Serena, how are you doing?" Mina asked her friend happily as she came walking into the door.

"I'm doing ok, but I am about to leave as soon as my parent sign me out of here. I can't wait to get out of here the food isn't good at all." Everyone laugh at Serena's comment. Serena just looked at everyone confused as to why they were laughing. She didn't think she said anything funny to them. Lita seeing the confused look on her friend's face decided to speak up.

"You'll understand as soon as you're memories come back." said Lita. Then everyone left to go to over to Serena's house and hang out.

Serena's Place

Serena came in to the house with everyone else right behind her.

"Does anything seem familiar." ask her mother as she watch her daughter look around the house to see if anything would trigger her to remember something.

"No it doesn't." she said with a disappointed voice. Serena look around the house and saw pictures of her and her family all over the house. After looking around the downstairs Serena went up stairs to see what her room looked like. The girls followed her along with Andrew and Darien. When Serena came to her room she found a bunny comforter on her bed, a nightstand, a dress and other things in her room. Serena walk in and notice all the pictures she had of the four girls with her and at the arcade with Darien and Andrew and everyone else she used to know. Serena look around some more before sitting on her bed .Amy, Mina and Lita sat on the bed next to her and Amy and Raye sat on the floor with Andrew and Darien.

"Does anything look familiar at all Meatball Head." Raye. Inquired to her friend.

"Raye don't call her that name." said Amy

"Meatball Head that seems familiar but I don't know why?" Serena stated with a look of interest on her face.

"That because that is what Darien and Raye always calls you. It's a nickname for you." Mina explain to Serena.

"Oh" is all that Serena replied back having heard the explanation.

"Well hopefully you will get your memory back. Let me know when you want to come back to the arcade and work. I want you to take your time coming back when you feel up to it."

"I work at the arcade?" Serena ask very confused.

"Yea you do for the summer." said Darien. The seven of them talk about everything and whatever else came to there mind. They told Serena things about what she done in the past to try and to get her to remember. They all talk to it was very late at night and they all had to go home and get some rest.

"Well Serena we better get going its getting late and you need your rest." said Amy as she got up from where she was sitting. The others followed Amy's lead and started to get up and to head home for the evening.

"Yeah, besides we want take you to the arcade tomorrow." said Lita.

"So you can play some Sailor V games." Mina said as she winked at Serena.

"Sounds like a plan." Serena replied back to her friend with a smile on her face. The girls and Andrew said their good byes and head home for the evening. The only person left in Serena's room was Darien.

"Serena."

"Yes, Darien?"

"Just remember that I'll always be there for you and that what I did in the past when you remember is that I didn't mean to hurt and would never do that."

"Darien what are you talking about?" Serena asked him looking confused as to why he would say that to hear.

"When you get your memory back you will understand." he said. Then he left her room and went home to go to bed. Serena stood at the door and looked at it for a few more seconds before getting ready for bed. Serena look around the room once more and saw her dresser. She went over to it and open the top draw and saw some pjs. She took one out and put them on. Then she took her hair out of a ponytail and then sat down on the bed. She sat there thinking about what had happen earlier in the day all the way up until Darien had left just a few minutes ago. She decided that there was no point in thinking anymore of the day and instead to get some sleep since she felt tired.

Thursday in Serena's Room

It was a bright and early Thursday morning and Serena was up at nine in the morning. She got up and got dress in blue shorts and a light pink tank top. She combed her long blond hair and then put it up in a ponytail for the day. Then she put on her brown sandals and went down stairs to see what was going on. When she got down there her mom was making breakfast, her dad was reading the paper and her brother was playing a game on the t.v. Serena went to the kitchen and notices the smell. She smelled it before but she didn't know where.

"Serena?" she heard Ikukno question thinking she had heard her daughter come down the stairs.

"Yes?" Serena said as she came into the kitchen.

"You're up already." She said to her daughter nonchantly.

"Yes. Why?" She asked her mom curiously.

"Well, because you're never up till noon when you sleep in." She told her daughter simply.

"It doesn't matter so do you remember anything yet?" Serena's mother asked as she flipped something in the pan on top of the stove.

"No, but that smell….I have smelled it before." Serena stated back trying to figure out what the smell was.

"It is my homemade pancakes that I am cooking. You always love to eat my homemade pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Yea I do!" she said realizing how very hungry she was all of a sudden.

"Well at least your appetite for food hasn't change at all." said Sammy as he came walking in with his father right behind him.

"Your right about that son." said her father.

The walk

It was around eleven when the door knock. Serena was sitting in the living watching the television when she heard the knock. She got up from her seat since her mom was upstairs and her father had left for work. She went over to answer it. When she opened the front the front door she found the four girls standing before her.

"Serena you're up already?" said a shock Raye. All the girls were surprise as well to see Serena up.

"Yea. Are we going to the arcade or what?" she ask them.

"Yea let's go and see if anything comes back." said Mina. Serena told her mom she was going to the arcade with her friends and be back later. She then shut the door and began to walk with the girls to the arcade.

"Serena has anything come back yet?" ask Amy who was trying to make conversation with their friend.

"No." She said back simply.

"Don't worry it will soon." said Lita trying to cheer up Serena.

"I hope so." Serena replied.

"So Serena are you going to the dance?" asked Lita who had completely forgotten that the dance and Serena's father was the reason why Serena had lost her memory in the first place.

"Lita!" yelled Raye trying to keep Serena from remembering why she lost her memory.

"What dance?" Serena asked wondering what dance they were talking about. She knew something was up with the way Raye reacted to Lita's comment.

"There is a charity dances that is this Friday and you were going to go with Darien." said Amy.

"Oh." was Serena's only reply. Serena and the girls were now entering the arcade. As they enter they say Andrew was washing the counter.

"Hey girls." he said.

"Hey Andrew how business?" ask Mina as they all walked up to him.

"Busy."

"Well do you want some help?" ask Serena.

"Yea if you want too. If your not feeling up to working then by all means take your time in waiting. I can handle being busy." he told her.

"Sure why not I mean what are we going to do?" said Raye deciding it wouldn't be a bad thing to help Andrew out with Serena having lost her memory. So the girls help Andrew with the arcade. Andrew was very grateful for the help that Serena and her friends gave for him with him being so short handed and becoming busy all of a sudden today It was around three when Darien showed up at the arcade. Serena and Andrew were getting drinks for the orders. Lita was doing the cooking since the cook left, Amy was doing the dishes, Mina and Raye help Andrew and Serena with the tables and taking orders. Darien walk into find the girls helping Andrew including Serena. He was very surprised to see Serena back at work so soon having just lost her memory.

"Hey Serena." Darien acknowledge as he sat down in front of her while she was making drinks.

"Hi Darien." She replied back to him as Mina and Raye came back from their tables with their orders.

"What are you guys doing here working at the arcade today?" Darien question them with some disbelief in his voice at seeing them all working.

"Well the cook left and so with only me working here and being busy I needed help so the girls decided to help me out." Andrew explained to his black hair friend easily while he made another drink for Raye and Mina.

"Yea Lita doing the cooking and Amy is in the back doing the dishes." said Mina. Mina said as she loaded up her drinks that Andrew and Serena had made for her orders.

"Do you guys need help at all?" Darien asked them wanting to help out any way he could.

"No but do you want anything." ask Serena with a smile on her face.

"Sure how about a soda please. I'm in no mood for a coffee with it being so hot out today." He replied to her with a small smile on his face.

"I know it most be in the 90's today." said Andrew.

"Here is your drink Darien." Serena said as she put his cold soda down on the counter in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Serena it's your break right now so why don't you sit down for a little while." said Andrew. Serena nodded her head and decided to go around the isle and sit next to Darien at the counter.

"Thanks Andrew." Serena sat down with Darien.

"So have you gotten anything back yet?"

"No not yet but I hope so soon." Darien and Serena talk till her break was up and then she went back to work and Darien decided to hang out at the arcade until everyone was done working for the day. It was about closing now and the girls were exhausted and so was Andrew.

"Thanks girls for the help." Andrew said as they all finished cleaning up for the evening now that the day was ending.

"No problem Andrew." said Lita as she sat down in a booth feeling exhausted from a hard day of work.

"Yea it was fun." Mina said as she took her shoes off from standing all day.

"Will be back tomorrow." said Serena as she winked at Andrew. Andrew just smiled. He was lucky to have such good friends as these.

"Yeah so don't worry." said Raye giving him a thumbs up.

"You girls want to stay at my place tonight." Serena ask her friends as they relaxed after working so hard.

"Sure!" they all exclaimed happily even with the how drain they felt.

"Be at my place at seven. I have to go so I'll see you later." Serena got up from her seat next to Darien and ran home now that she know how to get from her home and to the arcade easily.

"Think she'll ever get her memory back?" Andrew asked them with a frown on his face.

"I hope so. She won't be the same meatball head if she didn't have her memories." Raye stated sadly

"But we have to go and get ready for Serena's sleep over so we'll talk to you tomorrow." said Mina all bubbly suddenly. The girls began to get up quickly so they could go get things to take over to Serena's place since they were spending the night. The girls were just making it to the door.

"Hey!" .

"Yea Andrew?" Amy asked.

"Is Serena going to the dance?" He asked them curiously.

"We don't know. She just found out about it today. Maybe we can find a way for Serena to go still. " Said Raye having hope in her eyes for the date between Darien and Serena to still happen.

"Oh." Was Andrew only response. Darien sighed not liking the idea is first chance of having a date with Serena could be dashed now.

"Bye then." he said. The girls smiled and said good byes before heading off in different directions to their homes.


	6. Chapter 6

Remembering

Remembering

Chapter 5

Author Notes" I don't own Sailor Moon

Friday Serena's house

The next morning Serena was the first up. She shot up from her spot on her bed and realized the time on her clock. If they didn't move it they were going to be late to getting to the arcade.

"Hey you guys we better get up were supposed to be at the arcade in fifteen minutes now! So get up!" she yelled "Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed as she got up with her blue hair every where and her classes no on her face.

"We better get going or Andrew going to kill us!" said Raye. The girls got dress as fast they could and ran out the house to get to the arcade.

The arcade

The girls got to the arcade in time. When they ran in they saw Andrew sweeping the floor. "Hey... Andrew..." huffed Serena as she attempted to catch her breath. Right behind the young blond was her other friends who were in the same state as she was, breathing heavily and red in the face. Andrew just smiled and shook his head.

"Let me guess you guys just woke up." He stated to them.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Serena waking up we all would be late." said Amy. Andrew looks at Serena with a shock expression on his face.

"Serena was the first to wake up?" he questioned them.

"Yes. What is the big deal about that?" Serena asked looking confused as to why Andrew was surprised that she was up before her other friends were.

"Well, it just before you lost your memory you were late for just about everything and slept in till noon. Although ever since you started working for Andrew you have been getting better" said Raye.

"Oh." Was Serena's only reply after hearing the explanation she got.

"Well let's get ready for the customers guys." said Mina having finally got her breath. The girls got the aprons on and went to there positions for the day. In about five minutes later a lot people start coming into the arcade now that it was open. And the girls were would work there butts of because it would end up being a very busy day for them and Andrew.

It was about four o clock when Darien walk in for something to drink now that he was done working for the day. He saw all the girls working in their positions that they were working at before. He sat down at the counter in his usual spot when three other women walk in as well. One had short yellowish-brown hair, the other one had bluish-green hair that came to her shoulders, and the last girl had dark green hair that was up in one bun and the rest flow down to her ankles. The three women sat down at a booth that was empty. Mina having seen the three women come into the arcade went over to the three to get their orders while Serena went over to Darien to see what he wanted.

"Hey….." Serena greeted happily to him.

"Hi, Serena how are you?"

"I'm good. So what can I get you sir?" She asked him politely with her pen and paper ready to write down his order. Darien raised an eyebrow at the word sir that she had used.

"Sir? Serena, don't you remember me?" He asked her obvious confusion written on his face. Serena looked at him for a second and then smiled as she remembered.

"You're from the hospital. You were with the girls the other day. Sorry…I don't remember your name." She said the last part sheepishly. Darien smiled in understanding. He should have known that with her memory that she wouldn't remember him right away.

"That's ok Serena. It's Darien and I'll have a soda too." Serena nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Coming right up." She said to him and then walk away to get his drink. While Serena was getting Darien's drink Mina had made it over to the booth that the three women were sitting up chatting quietly.

"Michelle,Amara, Trista?" she asked surprisingly.

"Hey Mina." said Michelle with a smile on her face.

"What are you guys doing back in town?" Mina asked with a smile on her face.

"We came to see what you guys are doing." said Trista.

"Are you back in for good?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we are back for good. We thought maybe you and the others want to get together sometime soon for old time sake." Amara replied back to her youn girl in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Sure we love to, but there is a problem." Mina said realizing that Serena would have no clue who these people were or that they were friends at all.

"What's that?" Trista asked in curiosity upon hearing the statement from their friend.

"Serena lost her memory. She has no idea who you are or anything." Mina explained to them.

"What! Who did this to her?! They are going to pay!" said a very anger Amara who slammed her fist down onto the table. Mina cringed at the sound of Amara's fist hitting the table. She knew full well how over protective the young sandy hair woman was of Serena.

"There is a dance tonight and Serena was going to go to it with Darien. We had gone to the mall and gotten dresses and everything. Later that day Serena's father told her she couldn't go and that he heard about our plan and also found out that she had Darien's number to call him later that night. So he grounded her till the dance was over. She had to come here for work and then go right home after work." Mina clarifies to the small group of people about what had happened to Serena.

"So how did she lose her memory?" inquire Michelle still confused on how she lost her memory.

"Serena came to work the next morning and told us here and she then left crying so upset that her date with Darien was dashed now. She fell in the street although at the time she didn't know she had because she was so upset from crying. By the time she realized it there was a car coming towards her. She jumped out of the way but in the process she hit her head. She was sent to the hospital and when we got there we found out she had lost her memory because of it." Mina explained to her friend the full story to them.

"I can't believe that happen to her." said Michelle in disbelief. Shocked that Serena's father would go so far to keep her from going to a dance.

"I can't believe her dad did that to her." Trista said as she slowly took in the news of Serena. Mina nodded her head with a sad expression on her face.

"So did you guys want to order something to eat or drink?" Mina asked them next. The three women made their orders and then Mina left to go get them for her.

The three got up and walk over to the counter wear the five girls were putting a away there aprons for the day.

"Thanks for you help Lita. I have a cook for the rest of the summer now and Lizze is coming home tomorrow I found out. So Serena you can keep working if you want it's up to you." He told them very grateful for their help when he was short on staff.

" I'll keep working Andrew if that isn't a problem." She replied back to Andrew not minding the work that she does at the arcade with a smile on her face. Andrew nodded his head in approval of Serena's statement.

"That's fine with me."

"Hey you guys." said Michelle from behind the group. The group of friends turn around to see the three women from earlier standing before them in front of the counter with a smile on each of their faces.

"Your back?!" said Lita, Raye, and Amy in shocked voices as they saw who said hello to them.

"Yes, we are back." Replied Michelle as the three laughed at the outburst of Lita, Raye and Amy. Serena just watched everyone interact with one another not knowing who the three new comers were that her friends knew.

"Serena this is some more friends of ours. They left to go to travel and see the world and they are back for good." Mina explained to her friend.

"I'm Michelle, this is Trista and Amara." Michelle said politely as she pointed to each of the girls she introduced too

"Hi." Serena greeted back with a smile on her face but no memories of who they were.

"So you guys going to the dance since your in town now." ask Andrew with a smile on his face.

"Yes we are." Trista answered back to them.

"Are you going Serena?" asked Michelle with a curious look upon her face. Everyone turned to Serena to see what her answer would be since they knew that Darien and they wanted to know her answer so badly.

"No I'm going home instead. So I'll see you all later." She replied back to them nicely. "It was nice meeting you guys." And with that Serena left the arcade and went home alone. The girls watched Serena leave the building all with sad expressions on their faces. They all knew that if Serena had her memories that she would want to go to the dance and that she not having her memories was not a good thing either. They missed their old friend and wanted her back and happy again.

"I feel so bad for Serena." said Mina as she shaked her head.

"Once she remembers why she lost her memory she is not going to be happy with her father at all." said Lita.

"Tell me about." Came a deep familiar voice. Everyone look to see it was Darien at the door now who had entered.

"Hey Darien." said Michelle.

"Hey long time no see. So when you three get back in town?" He asked the three girls he knew.

"Not to long ago but were her for good." said Trista updating Darien on the quick information that everyone knew about.

"We heard about Serena." Michelle said to Darien as well. Darien just nodded his head in response to that. A bit of hurt within his eyes since his chance to be with Serena for a night are most likely dashed.

"Yea well it's her father's fault and he knows it." was Lita said with a bitter tone to her voice.

Serena's house

When Serena got home she saw the living room was all cleaned up. He dad was reading the paper, Sammy was playing a Sailor V game and her mom was reading a book she had.

"Hi Serena are you going to the dance?" ask her mother all the while glancing at her husband to make sure he kept this mouth shut.

"No I'm staying here." Serena stated back to them.

"Why Serena?" ask her father not looking at her. Serena's mother although look surprised at the answer but kept her mouth shut knowing that Serena did not know fully why she had lost her memory.

"I just don't feel like it. Besides I'm tired from working at the arcade so I'm going to go up to my room and rest."

"Ok honey. Good night." Her mother replied to her.

"Good night." Serena walk up to her room and shut the door. Serena turned on her TV and sat down on her bed. She flip threw some channels and saw a cartoon show called Sailor Moon was on. Not having anything else better to watch on the television she left it to this channel and watch the show.. When it was over Serena took her hair out of a ponytail and got dressed for the evening in to pjs. She open the door to her bedroom to get a drink and then brush her teeth. She went down stairs to get some milk and cookies out. Once she got them out she sat down at the table eating them all alone. She was eating her cookies when she heard steps coming. She look over to the stairs to see who was coming down them to see her brother Sammy come into the kitchen and sit down with Serena.

"Hey what are you doing up?" he ask.

"I was hungry and wanted something to eat." she said. Sammy just laugh at her.

"Well I hope you get that memory back Meatball Head." He replied back to her. Hurt at the fact that his big sister didn't remember him. He may tease her a lot but he still loved her and would do anything for his sister.

"Why do you call me that?" she asks him with a curious look on her face as she took another bite of her cookie.

"I don't know it's just out of habit since you put your hair up to the two buns, when Darien called that you one day teasing you."

"Oh." Was all the said at the comment. The two ate some cookies talking quietly among each other instead of fighting for a change. They then put them back once they were done eating and chatting for the evening.

"Goodnight Serena." Sammy said to his sister.

"Good night Sammy." Serena went to her room and turned her light off and went to sleep. Sammy did the same thing.

Saturday Serena's room

Serena woke up around nine the next morning. Once she was full awake she got up to get dress for the day. She was walking over to her dresser when she suddendly trip on her own two feet and hit her head on her dresser. The young blond fell on the floor and blacked out. While she was out everything came flooding back to her memories. All her memories with her friends and family up on to the point where she almost got hit by a car the day her dad had yelled at her. Serena woke up to blurry vision for a few minutes and then it went back to normal. She slowly made her way back onto her own two feet and stood there for a few seconds sorting through her memories that were in her brain once again.

"I remember everything, the car, the dance, my father telling me I can't go to the dance and Darien asking me to it. It is all so clear now." Serena mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head where she had hit it. The pain was not even bothering her. Serena walks over to the dresser and got dress and then went downstairs to confront her father. When she got to the living her father was reading the newspaper for the day, Sammy was playing the Sailor V game while her mom was sitting on the couch reading a book in her lap. She walk into the living room standing there watching her family occupy themselves.

"Good morning Serena." Serena's mother greeted to her daughter realizing she was standing there with a frown on her face.

"You!" Serena shouted out loud to her father. Serena blue eyes were cold and had daggers at him. All the anger she had at her father was shown very easily at her eyes. Her father put down his paper and looks at his daughter.

"You wouldn't let me go to the dance because you were being over protective. You made me miss the dance with Darien and made me lose my memory. It all your fault!" she yelled at him with anger in her voice. Sammy paused his game at hearing his sister start yelling at his father and hearing at what she was saying.

"You have your memory back Serena?" Sammy question his sister.

"Yes I do! Thanks to me being the klutz. I tripped and hit my head against my dresser and my memories all came flooding back to me." She explained to her brother even with her eyes never leaving her father.

"This is great." said her mother happily hoping that the news would stop them from arguing or anything worse happening between Serena and her father. Serena's father just sat there thinking at what is daughter had just told him. He had felt very guilty for what he had done to her. He knew what he had done was wrong and that his actions and words could ruin his relationship with her daughter forever. He had to start letting her be a young adult and let her explore life even if he isn't ready too. He stood up and walk up to his daughter with a frown o her face. Sammy and Serena's mother just sat there in silent waiting to see what would happen next.

"Serena your right. I shouldn't have followed you and made you not go to the dance. You should have gone with that boy and had a good time with your friends. Please forgive me Serena I will never do that again." He said with a sad look on his face. Serena stood there a look at her dad.

"Never again?" She asked him.

"Never again Serena. I promise you. I don't want to lose you." Serena sighed and smile on her father.

"I forgive you." She said. Her father smiled at her and hugged his daughter. Once they were done hugging Serena spoke up again. "

But I have to go and tell the others besides Michelle, Trista and Amara are back in town for good and I want to see them too." She then was out the door so fast to go find her friends and tell them the good news.

The arcade

Serena left her house and went to the arcade to tell her friends the good news. When she got there she saw Darien talking to Andrew at the counter with a drink in front of him.

"Hi Darien, Andrew." said a very cheerful Serena as she stood next to Darien.

"Hey Serena how are you." Andrew asked his employee who seemed very happy.

"You know Darien ever since you asked me out on a date you haven't called me Meatball head in a while. I hope you aren't getting sick." she said with a smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling.

"Serena how did you know that? Did the girls tell you?" Andrew asked the young blond who was looking at Darien at the moment.

"No they didn't. Actually its funny you should ask since…..I got my memories back!" She exclaimed happily to the two of them.

"You did?!" ask Darien with excitement in his voice. Serena nodded at him with the brightest smile she could make on her face.

"Yep I remember everything that happen." she told them. Darien got up from his seat so fast and then pick Serena up and spun her around in the air. Serena was giggling happily as she was being spun by Darien. Andrew just laughed happily at the antics of his best friend and have hearing that Serena remembered everything again.

"That great Serena!" Darien said. The others girls walk in the arcade even Michelle, Amara and Trista walk in to see the Serena being spun in the air by Darien. They walked up to the thee very happy people in the arcade to find out what the excitement was all about.

"What going on you guys?" Raye asked with a curious look on her face.

"I got my memory back." said a laughing Serena as she was being put down.

"You did?!" they all said. Serena, Darien and Andrew nodded there heads yes.

"That wonderful Serena" said Amy. All seven girls ran up to their friend and hugged her happily at hearing that she was able to have her memories back and have their friend back.

"This is great!" they all yelled. Once all the excitement had calmed down everyone sat down at a booth even Lizzy who had heard the noise in the back was curious to see what was going on and Andrew too. They wanted to hear how she got her memories back and how she talked to her father as well. Everyone chatted happily for a bit but then it was time for Lizzy and Andrew get back to work.

"That great Serena but we have to get back to work." Andrew said with a frown on his face.

"Oh yea so do I." she said as she was about to get up and help them. But Andrew put a stop to that right away.

"No. You get today off since you have your memory back." said Andrew with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Andrew. " She said to him.

"Serena we should go out to lunch for this occasion today." Stated Michelle too everyone in the group. Everyone agreed to the idea very happily.

"Yea so lets go." said Michelle. All eight got up and left the arcade to go get something good to eat at a nice restraint for a change. Lizzy had gone back to work to deal with customers although there were not many of them at all and it was easy right now. Andrew stood next to Darien by the counter having watch the girls leave the building.

"Well Serena got her memory back to late to go to the dance though it seems. I'm sorry about that man." Andrew said to his friend with a frown on his face.

"Its not over Andrew. I'll get her to be mine. Do you have her phone number?" He asked his blond friend.

"No I don't. Why?"

"I'll have to get it from one of the girls. I am going to ask Serena out." He explained to Andrew with a grin on his face.

"And what are you going to do on this date?" Andrew inquires with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I'll take her to dinner and then to a movie. Is that all ok?" He responded back to his friend. Andrew nodded that it was a good idea.

" Hey, why don't you make her wear the dress she was going to wear at the dance. That way she gets the chance to wear it since she missed the dance." The blond man stated quickly.

"That sounds like a good idea Andrew. Thanks man."

"Anytime."

Serena's house

Serena walks into her house and went to her room to relax for the day with hanging out with her friends. She had just shut the door when her phone in her room started to ring all of the sudden. She made her way over to see who could be calling her now.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Serena."

"Hi Darien."

"I hope you don't mind I got your phone number from Raye." He said to her.

"That's ok." She replied back to him.

"I was wondering umm….do you want to go out Friday? I mean since you had to miss the dance. I thought I would take you out on a date after everything that happen in the last couple of days." He asked her nicely with hope in his voice that she would say yes.

"Sure I love to go!" She replied happily at the thought of finally being able to go out on a date with him too.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at five."

"Uh I don't get out of work till five Darien." She said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure Andrew lets you leave early and you bought a dress for the dance right?"

"Yes I did."

"Wear that."

"Ok. What are we going to do?"

"I'll take you to dinner and then to a movie."

"Where are we going to dinner?" She asked him curiously.

"Sorry your going to have to wait and find out Friday." He told her.

"Darien please tell me." She sort of whined wanting to go.

"No Serena your just going have to wait until Friday and find out then."

"Fine be like that Darien Shields." She replied back with a pouted look on her face.

"I will." he said and then laughed. Serena laughed with him.

"Well I have to go I'll talk to you later Serena ok."

"Bye Serena."

"Bye Darien." Serna hung up the phone Friday. She couldn't wait till Friday but till then she would dream what would happen and with that she got ready for bed and dreamt about what she hoped would happen on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Remembering

Chapter 6

Author notes: I don't own Sailor Moon.

~ Thursday Raye's place.~

It was a Thursday and Serena was out of work for the day. She had gone over to Raye's place after her shift was done for the day so she could talk about her big date coming up with Darien. All four girls were there having a good time.

"So what are you going to wear Serena?" Mina questioned her friend curiously.

"Darien asked me to wear the dress that I had bought for the dance." She stated back to her blond friend who was sitting on the top stairs to Raye's home.

"That's a good idea." Amy said who said on step lower than Mina and was holding a book in her hands.

"Can we come over and help you get ready?" Lita asked her friend with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. Lita was standing next to the stairs with her hands folded across her chest.

"Sure why not. You guys are my best friends. So meet me at my place at four." Serena stated to her friend as she sat next to Amy on the same step.

"We'll be there. So Serena are you nervous?" inquire Raye curiously as she stopped sweeping and look at her friend with a curious look in her violet eyes.

"Maybe." Serena replied back to her friend.

"Serena yes or no." said Lita who frowned at the answer that Serena had given them.

"Yes I am nervous." She said back and then stuck her tongue out at Lita who just shook her head at Serena's antics.

"You two would make a great couple." Mina said to her friend with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Oh shut up Mina." Raye said as she rolled her eyes at Mina being Mina.

"I think Mina right." said the usually shy Amy.

"Amy!" Serena exclaimed surprisingly at her blue hair friend's response. Amy blushed at the comment she made but smiled at her friend.

"Sorry, Serena but she is right for once." Amy said back to her friend.

"Amy!" whined Mina who had a pout on her face at the comment made. While Lita, Serena and Raye just laughed at the conversation that was going on between their friends.

"Sorry Mina." Amy said back to her friend with a small smile on her face.

"Oh calm down. Anyways I have to go and help my grandfather and you guys should get going its getting late." said Raye after the laughing and whining had subsided from everyone.

"Raye is right. We will meet at Serena's house at four tomorrow." Amy responded to her friends as she got up from her spot on the steps.

"Should we tell Michelle and the others?" inquire Mina as she started to walk down the stairs.

"I'll tell them since their place is on my way home." said Serena.

"Ok. That works out." said Lita.

~ Serena's walk ~

Serena and the four girls were walking down the stairs and were on their way home. Serena was walking with Amy.

"So Amy why do you think Darien asked me to go with him to the dance for?" She asked curiously to the girl.

"I think he has feelings for you and since you have feelings for him I think it is good you two are finally going out." She replied with a smile on her face.

"You have a date with Greg tomorrow I hear." said Serena with a sly smile on her face while Amy's face became to turn red in embarrassment.

"How...how did you know?" ask a shy and red face Amy.

"Easy Mina told me. She spilled the beans that Lita was going out with Ken tonight and Raye is going out on a date with Chad on Saturday." Serena finished explaining.

"Mina! You told Serena we all had dates this week!" Amy replied back. Mina who happen to engross in her conversation with Lita turn her head behind her to see what her friend was upset about.

"What Amy?" Mina asked innocently.

"You told Serena that we had dates." Amy replied back to her friend with a frown on her face.

"What is wrong with that?" She asked with a pout on her face. Serena just laughed while the whole conversation was happening and Amy just sighed while Mina didn't get what was wrong.

"Mina told Serena about a date you have with Greg?" Lita asked.

"And she told Serena how about you and Ken have a date." Amy pointed out too her brunette friend in front of her. LIta turned to her blond friend who was standing next to her.

"Mina! Can't you keep quiet about anything?" Lita asked.

"What I don't see the big deal?" She asked with looking confused at her friends. Serena just kept giggling watching the entire scene unfold before her eyes as the four girls kept walking. While Amy and Lita just sighed at the reaction.

"So what are you and Darien going to see Friday?" Mina asked changing the subject.

"I don't know yet. Have you heard anything new come in to the theaters?"

"Umm well I don't know. There really isn't one that I can think of that would be good maybe you should rent a movie instead." Lita suggested to her friend.

"I know! Why don't you go and see Good Luck Chuck. I saw that with Greg on our last date. It was a good movie." Amy recommended to Serena.

"Yea I heard about that. That did look like it would be a good movie to go see on a date." Mina added in before winking at Serena. The four friends kept chatting for a while before they departed in their own directions and headed off home.

~ Friday Morning at the Arcade ~

Andrew was wiping down the counter when he heard the bell ring at the door to let him know someone had come inside. He looked up to see Serena had entered the arcade. She was wearing a white pair of shorts with a light blue tank top with sparkling silver glitter all over the front of top. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail for the day.

"Hey Serena." Andrew greeted her when she came in. Serena smiled back at him.

"Hey Andrew I'll be ready in a minute." She told him. Andrew just nodded his head in understanding before responding back to her. Serena made her way into the back of the kitchen to get her things together to start work for the day It was a nice day and it was getting really hot and there was a crowd coming in to get away from the heat. Just as people were coming in a few of Serena's friends came in. It was Michelle, Amara and Trista who had showed up. Andrew made his rounds to start taking orders for the large crowd that had come in. Amara and the others took a sit and talk while they waited their turn to be ordered. A few minutes later Serena came out from the back and decided to start with Michelle's group to take took their orders.

Serena got to spend a few minutes talking to them as she took their order down for the day but didn't get to spend any more time together because it was very busy that day since people wanted out form the heat. Serena was getting tired and it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. Luckily things had quieted down for the time being so Andrew told Serena to take a break. Serena sat in a booth with a soda in her hands. Just then Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita came into the arcade and found Serena sitting at one of the tables so they decided to join her.

"Hey Serena." Serena heard from behind her. She turned around to see the four girls approaching her table.

"Hi guys. What are you up too?" She asked then took another sip of her drink. The girls sat down at the booth that Serena was sitting at. Amy, Raye and Mina sat across from her with Lita sitting next to her.

"You look tired Serena." said Amy who happened to notice a small bags under her friend's eyes.

"Your right about that." she said with a smile on her face. "We have been busy all day today because of this heat." She explained to them.

"So are you ready for your date with Darien." ask Mina who was anxious for her friend.

"Yes I am excitied or will be after this long day is ever. You're still coming over tonight to help me get ready, right" She asked her four friends.

"Yeah and so is Michelle and the others too?" Replied Raye with a smile on her face.

"That's great. I can't wait to see them again…although I don't remember what they look like since the last time I saw them was at the hospital." She replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Serena. They understand that. It's not like it's your fault that you lost your memory." Amy said trying to reassure her friend.

"Ok then its settle we meet at Serena's house." Lita replied wanting to change the subject for her friend

"Ok we I have to get back to work before I fall asleep her and get Andrew mad." Serena got up and went back to work. It was a long and tiring day but Serena was able to leave work to get ready for her date tonight.

~ Serena's house ~

Serena was in her house with the girls getting ready. She had her dress on and her hair let lose that night. She had on a little make up, jewelry and some dress shoes she bought the other day that match her dress. Serena was ready.

"Serena you look great." said Mina with two thumbs sticking up.

"You are going to knock him dead with the way you look tonight Serena." said Lita who winked at her friend.

"Thanks you guys." She said as she started to blush a bit at her friend's comments.

"Serena just doesn't be a klutz or anything." said her friend Raye. Although Raye knew Serena had not been a klutz at all when she lost her memory she didn't want it to come back of all nights and ruin the night for her friend. Serena smile not understanding why but just went with it.

"I'll try not too." She said with a smile. Just then the door bell rang. Amy went down to answer it since Serena's parents were out and Sammy was staying with a friend for the night.

"Hi Darien. Serena will be down a minute." Amy greeted the young man and letting him in the house. She then went upstairs to let Serena know that Darien was here.

"Ok, Serena, have fun." Michelle said before hugging the girl before her.

Ok, here is the next chapter. Please review!! I hate that I am not getting reviews it makes me not want to write. I just want some feed back. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Please review! ~erika~


	8. Chapter 8

Remembering

chapter 10

~Serena's Front door ~

Serena was very nervous and had butterflies in her stomach as she made her way down the stairs. She could see Darien standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her patiently. Apparently he had not notice her coming down the stairs just yet. The seven girls stayed upstairs to watch the two interact. The girls were very curious to see how things would turn out for the two. They all knew that the two should be together. Serena made it to the last few steps before Darien noticed her on the stairs. Darien's eyes were wide as he saw how beautiful she looked. Serena wore a dress that was pure white with gold lace at the top. The length of the dress reached to the floor and it was also strapless. (Sort of like Princess Serenity's white dress.) Serena's golden hair was let gold and laid to rest at the end of her back and curled slightly at the end. She had on gold earrings and necklace to match the gold lace.

"You look beautiful Serena." Darien stated to her as she landed on the bottom of the stairs. At hearing the comment Serena blushed lightly turning her cheeks a slight pink color that just made her look more beautiful.

"Thank you Darien and you look charming tonight too." Serena replied back to him with smile on her face. Darien came up to her and kissed her hand lightly.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Let's go." Serena stated back to him. The couple walks out of the house and to Darien's car. The girls watch Serena shut the door and leave to go with her date.

"So what do you guys think will happen tonight?" ask Mina as she turn to the other girls with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know, but boy did Serena look good tonight." said Lita.

"Yes. Your right about that." said Amy.

"Serena's in love with Darien and Darien is in love with Serena. Everything will go fine, you don't have to worry about it at all." said Michelle.

"But if something did happen to her he would be dead." said Amara punching her hand into her fist.

"You're right about that. But I don't think Darien will do that especially after what Serena has been through already." said Michelle.

"Michelle is right so why don't we all go home and go to bed. Then meet at Serena's house tomorrow sometime to find out what happened." said Raye.

"Good idea. What time should we meet?" said Trista.

"Let's meet here at ten." replied Mina to everyone.

"Sounds like a plan." Raye said. Everyone went home and to bed wondering how Serena's date with Darien will go.

~Serena's date with Darien ~

Darien was in the driver seat and Serena was in the passenger seat. She kept looking out the window to the black starry night with the moon shinning bright. Darien would take a glance at the angel every once in a while to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Serena just sat there looking out the window nervous because this was her first date. All of a sudden the car stop which made Serena realizes she hadn't paid much attention to the drive. Serena then took the time to look to see where they were. They had stop at the best Tokyo restaurant in Tokyo that is very expansive. Serena had never been there before. Darien got out of the car and walk around to help Serena get out. He then took Serena's arm into his and walks up to the door and opens it for her. When the two walk in Serena gasp at the sight before her once they were inside the building. The place was huge; the ceiling was at least up 40 feet high. There was fountain with water coming out; the lights were in sparkling lights throughout the ceiling and their where candles on the tables. Darien went up to the man at a stand to get their seats for their table.

"I have a reservation for two under the name of Shields." He politely said to the man before him. The man in the tuxedo smiled and nodded his head while he looks up the name. Once he found their name the man replied back to Darien with two menus in his hand.

"This way sir." Serena was looking around seeing what was here. She then notices Darien was walking back to her and to take her hand once again. The two then follow the man which led them to a table. Once the two got to their table Darien helps Serena in her chair and then sat down next. The man had left the two alone. Serena kept looking around some more and couldn't believe what she saw at all. The place was beautiful in her eyes. She couldn't believe it that Darien had brought her here for their first date.

"So I take it that you like the place a lot then." said Darien as he watched Serena looking around. Serena jumped at hearing Darien's voice bring her back from her thoughts. Serena smiled sheepishly at realizing that she was not paying any attention to Darien.

"You didn't have to bring me here Darien, this place is so expansive." She replied to him.

"But you deserve it Serena. Besides I don't mind having to spend a lot of money on someone so beautiful as you." Serena blushed at his complement. Just then a waiter came and ask for there drinks.

"I'll have water please." said Serena.

"And I'll have a coke please." Darien orders his drink. The waiter left to go and get their drinks for the couple.

"So Serena what movie would you like to see?" He asked the young blond before him to make conversation with him.

"Well there isn't really any in the theaters that I like to see but I thought we could rent one if that was ok with you?" She answer back to him honestly.

"That is fine with me. What movie would you like to rent? Was there any that you had in mind?" He questioned her.

"I thought we could rent The Wedding Date. It looked very cute when I saw a commercial for it on television the other day."

"That is all right with me." he said. The waiter came back with their drinks and then they had order their food. After that Serena and Darien talk about whatever came to their minds. Next the food came and they ate in silence while they listen to the soft music playing quietly in the background. There were people dancing on the dance floor. Serena was watching the people dance gracefully and wondered if she and Darien would dance out there later. Darien look to see what Serena was looking at and thought he should take Serena onto the dance floor while he was eating. Once the two had finished eating Darien got up and out of his seat and came over to Serena.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" he asked her politely. Serena was a little shock that Darien would ask her to dance with him but she nodded her head yes. Serena held out her hand in his and he led her out to the dance floor. The two got next to each other and start to slow dance. After a while Serena put her head on his shoulder never wanting to leave. Darien like the warmth Serena gave of both of them. As they dance Darien said in a whisper next Serena's ear.

"Serena I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted you to hate me." Serena gasp at Darien's words. She looks up to Darien and looks into his eyes and replied back to his words.

"Darien I never hated you at all."

"You haven't?" he stated someone shocked at hearing her response.

"No Darien, I love you more than life its self. I could never hate you ever." She blurted out before she realized what she had just confessed to him.

"You love me?" After telling Darien that she was in love with him she thought he would laugh at her. She waited and waited but he didn't say a word.

"Serena I love you too." was all Darien said back to her. Serena just stared at him in shock at hearing him.

"You do?"

"Yes since the first day I met you I have been in love with you." He confessed to her.

"Me too." Serena was smiling.

"That is why I ask you to the dance. But with the girls help too."

"What do you mean by that." She asked him curiously.

"Andrew found out that I like you and told me to ask you out. Raye also notice and told the others. They said I should ask you out since I loved you but if I didn't Andrew was going to ask you out for me." He explained to her.

"Remind me to kill them when we get back." She joked back to with a smile on her face

"Why." He questioned her some what curious.

"Because at the mall they made me tell them that I like you but they never told me that you like me too."

"Well I guess we'll have to go and have a little talk with them tomorrow. Now won't we?" He said back to them.

"Yes we will." Serena and Darien lessen the gape between their lips. Then there lips met with a light kiss and then growing deeper by the minute. The couple had stop dancing and were both on cloud nine now. Neither wanted to stop this kiss but if they didn't they won't have any air to breath. Once they had stoop kissing Darien stood there looking at Serena. Serena was still in a daze from the kiss.

"Well you want to go and rent that movie now?" he asked after they pulled away. Serena finally came back to reality and just nodded her head yes. They two left and went to rent the movie The Wedding Date and then go back to Darien's place. They walk in to his place she couldn't believe how neat his apartment was.

"Wow Darien you sure keep your place neat."

"I know. At least I can find everything in my place." he said with a laugh.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she ask a little annoyed at his comment.

"Serena I was only joking. Calm down." He stated back to her at hearing her tone.

"Darien that is all you ever do is tease and joke about me and about my hair." she said about to cry. Darien stop to see Serena having tears coming down her pretty face. He walk over to Serena put his hand on her face and wipe the tears coming down her face. Darien could see the hurt look in her eyes and knew he shouldn't have said what he said. He didn't want the night to be ruin because he said something so stupid.

"Serena I never wanted to hurt you at all. I was only trying to make you laugh this time. I never wanted to hurt you now or in the past. I'm so sorry Serena. Will you forgive me?" Serena look at Darien the lasts of her tears came down her cheeks. She saw that he was being serious about what he was saying. She smiled and nodded.

"Now can we put in the movie?" she asked him wanting to get past this moment.

"Sure thing love." he said and kissed her lightly on her lips before going back to the T.V and putting in the movie. Serena and Darien sat to watch the movie.

They sat down and put the movie in. As they watch the movie Darien put his hand around Serena. Serena laid her head on her shoulder as they watch the movie. When it was over Darien shut the dvd player and the T.V. off. Serena and Darien just sat there for a few minutes longer. Then Darien lowered his head and whisper to Serena in her ear

"I better take you home before your parents get mad for staying out to late with me." The heat from Darien's breath mad her shiver and smile at him. Serena look up to Darien.

"Your right." She stated back with a smile on her face. Darien just kept smiling then he lowered his lips towards Serena's lips. Serena saw Darien head come closer to hers and she close her eyes and waited for Darien's touch her lips. Then his lips touch hers he kissed her lightly then deepen the kiss. Serena responded to it quickly. Serena slid her hands behind his head and Darien put his around Serena's slim waist. Then he slid his tongue into her mouth. About an hour later they finally broke about from making out. Darien and Serena left his place and got to her house.

~ Serena's front door and room ~

Darien pulled up to her house and turned off the car. Serena and Darien were holding hands.

"I had fun Darien." Serena said with a big smile on her face.

"So did I." he said. Darien pulled her closer to get another kiss in from the beautiful angel. Serena didn't mind one bit to get another kiss from him. After they parted Serena replied back to him.

"I better go."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't work tomorrow, so I'll be there around noon."

"And late as always." he said.

"Darien!" he smiled at her." Sorry couldn't resist it."

"I'll be there." she said then giggled. Darien gave her a kiss good night; she left the car and went into her house. Serena walks up to her room and shut the door. She saw through her window Darien's car light leave her house and head home. Serena sat on her bed. She thought about what had happen with her date with Darien. Serena smile at the thought and then got out of her dress and got into her pjs and went to bed for the night.

~Saturday Serena's room ~

Serena woke up around 9:30 the next morning. She sat up to stretch. Serena thought back to the other night when Darien parked his car in front of her house. Smiling at the memories she decided it was time to get up and go grab a shower.

Serena got up and took a shower then proceeded to get dressed. She was putting her hair up into the normal 'buns' when she heard her bedroom door knock. Serena told the person they could come in. It was 10:00 on the dot and all the girls walk in.

"Hey Serena." said Mina.

"Meatball head up before noon!" said her raven black hair friend Raye.

"Raye be nice." said Amy as she came in with the the others.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Serena asked wondering what they were up too.

"We came by to see how your date with Darien went the other night." said Trista calmly.

"Yeah, we want details to what happen girl." said Lita.

"And why you are up before noon too?" inquired Michelle.

"If you guys want to know so bad be quite and I'll tell you what happen."

"Everyone hush! Serena going to tell us her wonderful date with Darien." said an excited Mina. Serena had a tint of red on her cheeks from Mina's comment. Everyone found a spot in Serena's room to sit so they could listen in on Serena's story.

"Ok Serena, you may start now." reply a calm Amy.

"Ok, here goes." Serena was on the edge of her bed. Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita sat in a half circle in front of Serena on the floor listening carefully. While Amara sat on the other side of the edge of the bed and Michelle and Trista sat on the other side. They sat quietly listening to Serena talk about her date with Darien.

~ Darien's place ~

Darien woke up to the sun at decides to get a shower, eat breakfast, and then head over to the arcade to tell Andrew about the date with Serena, before she got there. By the time he was finished he was out the door by 10:30 a.m. He got to the arcade to see Andrew sweeping the floor.

"Hey Darien!" Greeted the blond man as made his way over to the counter to have a seat.

"Good morning Andrew!" Andrew put the broom back and went behind the counter.

"What will it be Darien?"

"I'll have a coffee please." he said. Andrew got Darien's coffee made then gave it to him then sat on one of the stools next to Darien.

"So how was your date with Serena?" Andrew questioned his friend sitting next to him.

"It was great." Darien excitedly said to his friend with a bright smile on his face.

"Really? You want to tell me what the two of you did then?"

"Sure." Darien told Andrew what happen the night before while taking sips of his coffee once in a while.

~ Back at Serena's room ~

"So you say the movie The Wedding Date?" said Mina.

"Yeas. It was good. You guys should go and rent it." It was now 11:00am and the girls were still talking about Serena and Darien. Serena looks at the clock and knew that she want to be at the arcade early to surprise Darien for his comment last night. The eight girls walk downstairs, out the door and headed to the arcade talking. Serena was thinking to herself when she remembered that Amy had a date with Greg from her conversation the other day on her way home.  
Serena just smiled an then turn to face Amy who was walking next to her.

"So Amy how was your date with Greg?" She asked her blue hair friend with a smile on her face. All the girls stop and look at a very red face Amy.

"Amy had a date?" said Lita who looked completely shocked.

"You shouldn't talk Lita or Raye." Serena said now laughing. The three stared at Serena and wondering how she knew.

"Serena how did you know I had a date?" ask Lita.

"Yeah, how do you know?" was the next to ask an upset Raye. Serena finally stops laughing and replied calmly to her friends before her.

"Well, Amy told me she had her date with Greg and Mina told me Lita was going with Ken and Raye were going with Chad tonight." The next thing you hear is a yelling from Lita and Raye at Mina.

"Mina, how dare you do that do us? How could you!" they both yelled. Mina shot Serena an evil glare then try to make it up to the two fuming girls as they walk to the arcade. Michelle, Amara and Trista were trying there best to hide their smiles. When they walk into the arcade Lita and Raye went after Mina. While Amy, Michelle, Trista and Serena sat down at one of the booths laughing at the scene before them not seeing Darien because they were to preoccupied with the three girls. Darien had saw the girls walk in and watch them sit down. He walks over to Serena.

"Hey Serena your early." He replied to her with a smile on his face.

"See I can be early if I want to be Darien." she says then sticks her tongue out at Darien playfully.

"Don't stick that tongue out Serena on less your going to use it Serena!" said Lita who had come back to the table and gave up on going after Mina.

"What!" Serena was now red as a cherry. The three running girls stop running after each other and laugh with Darien, Michelle and the others. Serena got up as fast as she could to go after Lita for her comment. As she went past Darien, Lita started to run but before she could get to Lita someone got their hands warped around Serena's slim waist. She then was pulled back into a warm body. Serena turns around to see who was holding her. She looks up to see dark midnight eyes looking at her blue sky eyes. Darien had caught her before she could go after Lita.

"Darien let go of me." whined Serena with a pout on her face.

"How about you and me go to the park and get some ice cream. What do you say about that?" He asked her.

"Sure! Let's go." The two walk out of the arcade in hand in hand together.

~ With Andrew and the girls ~

Andrew walks up to the girls after Serena and Darien left.

"So what do you guys think about all of this?" He asked them.

"I think they will be together till the die." said Mina. Everyone just look at Mina funny at her comment about the two love birds.

"I must say Darien will do anything for Serena and Serena will do anything for him so I think they will be just fine." said Michelle.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. You have one last chapter than the story is over. Please review and tell me what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Remembering

Epilogue

~ Ten years later ~

It has been ten years I'm married to my love Darien. We have been together for so long if feels like forever. I also bear a child and it will be born in about four months. We are both happy about the news and I hope it's a girl but Darien is hoping for a boy. We ask the doctor not to tell us because we wanted it to be a surprise. The girls are happy too about the baby coming. Now more about my friends and enough about me.

Amy married Greg's is a doctor like she dreamed to be and so is Greg. They do not have any kids right now because they are to busy with their work.

Lita is a famous chief and is married to Ken. They have three kids. Two boys and one girl. Ken Jr. who is the oldest is 8 then there is Jessica who is five and last but not least there is Bobby and he's three. They are such a cute family. The kids are great and I watch them for Lita while she works.

Then there is Raye. Raye now works at the temple at Cherry Hill. She and Chad got married last year. It was a wonderful wedding. She and Chad look so happy together. Even now Raye and I are all grown up we still get mad at each other and fight. But then we make up and laugh about it. We talk about all the good and bad times we shared with everybody.

I can't forget Mina. Mina is an actress. She is not married yet but is engaged to a nice man named Matt. He is nice and very sweet to Mina. She can be so funny at times by trying to say something but then comes out the wrong way. It's so funny. I laugh every time he does it and so does everyone else.

Michelle is a cloth designer who finally has man in her life that Amara isn't ready to kill. His name is James and he is very quiet shy person. He makes her happy. The two of them have been together for about a year and half now and I think he is proposing to her later this year.

Amara is still single but there is a questionable guy that has been hanging out with her for some time now. It seems like it will be going somewhere soon if Amara finally lets this guy in. But time will tell. For now Amara is a race car driver who enjoys the wind her face and the fastness of a car.

And last but not least Trista is still the quiet, calm and all knowing Trista. She is a partner with Michelle as a clothing designer and she is also engaged to a man named Jake. The two of them seem very happy and I hope the best for them too.

There is mom and dad. Dad finally got over the fact that I was able to date. He accepted Darien as my boyfriend and now husband. Mom was so happy to find out that I was getting married. She help me pick my dress and a lot of other things but not with out girls there to help out too. Sammy moved out and has a girlfriend. Her name is Jenny. She a sweet and shy girl like Amy use to be.

Andrew and Rita have been married for about five years. They have a son name Josh and is two and a half years old. They are great together.

This is my big family! Oh so you know Molly and Melvin got married two years ago too! It took Melvin forever to ask Molly and a lot of encouraging from Andrew and Darien but he finally did it. The two of them are so cute together. I am so happy for them.

Well this is my whole story and family as you can see has grown so very much. I hope it keeps growing as time goes on and more join the family.

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be posting old fics that I have fixed up here soon too. Keep an eye out for those and my other crossover fics if you are interested in those too. Please review!! ~erika~


End file.
